Coming Home
by mysteriousmissg
Summary: It had been a long two years for Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes, Molly had given up hope and began to move on. Sherlock was not ready for that deduction. Strong Mature scene from first chapter! Angsty and first but heading towards something good!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer: As much as i wish i could write like Moffat and Gatiss, Sherlock is a BBC item and I'm merely borrowing the characters to stop me dying of boredom! I'm not sure where this story is going yet, but fingers crossed!

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

It had been a long day. Her feet ached and her shoulders were incredibly tense. Sighing, Molly Hooper walked into the changing room of St. Barts hospital and walked quietly along the floor to her own locker.

Fiddling in her pocket for her key, she could help but notice the glint of a rock on her finger. She smiled softly staring at it for a second, before opening up her locker and looking up in the mirror. She stared at the face looking back at her in her reflection, a brutal gasp ripped from her lips and the colour began to drain from her face.

She would know those eyes anywhere, remember how they had looked at her with such need when he had approached her in her lab over two years ago. Their blue was like ocean, in the least cheesy way, they held depth and wonder and Molly could remember the days, albeit bitterly that one look into his eyes would have left her a melting pile of hormones in her lab.

His hair was shorter yet still held its unruly curls, although it often was described as black, up close, Molly knew that his hair was merely a very very dark brown. After moment of just staring at him in the mirror, she became aware that either of them had something yet to say. She turned around, her locker door still open and looked at the man who had left her two years ago without barely a word. She met his powerful steely gaze and felt all of the anger start to boil inside her, she realised her fists were clenched and she could feel an dangerous shade of red blush across her normally pale face.

"Sherlock" she bit out, watching his eyes as his pupil dilated and then returned to their normal size, as if his brain was a literal machine and he was processing her reaction.

'Molly" he replied, his usually calm voice had a slight waver to it, perhaps he had deduced wrong.

"So you're back then?" she stated calmly, feeling her nerve endings tingle as he took a step closer to her.

He merely nodded, his eyes staring at her which could be seen as very unnerving had it not been Molly.

"Have you seen John?" she asked, backing up slightly to keep space in-between them. Sherlock frowned slightly and matched the step she had taken back.

"No. Really Molly must you keep wittering on" he said, his voice cool.

"Sherlock.. Now really isn't…"

"Oh but it is.. " he paused, clearly thinking about his choice of words 'I've found myself thinking about you"

Molly felt her heart flutter slightly, her hands starting to feel clammy from nervous perspiration.

"Sherlock.."

He sighed loudly

"Must we keep up this inane chit chat? I want you"

"You left me!" she splurged out, her voice had pain woven into it, which caused Sherlock to flinch.

He took a breath before stepping right up against her, his height towering over her, with her back pressed against the cool metal.

"I missed you" he murmured , ducking slightly so his eyes could meet hers.

In that second she knew she should have told him everything, in fact as he cupped her face and brushed his lips _oh so gently_ against her own, she was certain that was the right time to tell him.

But she didn't.

His kisses grew more passionate as he pressed himself against her, causing her to melt inside in a way she'd promised to herself she wouldn't do anymore. As he grew more demanding and more brave, she felt herself lifted slightly, her choice of ankle biting skirt was lifted to around her waist and she wrapped her legs around Sherlocks sharp hips.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes opened lazily and she glanced at her ring finger, the diamond sparked in a way that is was almost taunting her. She shut her eyes again promptly and held him tighter, a hand in his curly hair making him moan against her mouth.

His zip was pulled, and his trousers dropped around his ankles, before he sought out her wet opening sighing into the space between her neck and shoulder and his length brushed against her. He pulled back slightly to look at her and a small smile graced his lips. he kissed her again, this time with feeling, every single emotion Sherlock had locked away over the past two years came pouring out. He's spent nights in his mind palace when he was being tortured or beaten for information, holding onto the dream of coming home to Molly and starting from where they left off.

'Sherlock.." she whispered, except this time there was no anger, just need.

Taking her word, he thrust his hips up and groaned as he sunk into her. Together they worked up a steady pace, her rocking her hips whilst his arms held her up against the locker and he thrust slightly harder, his mind silent.

Their movements became hurried and less languid as they both chased completion. Sherlock pulled one hand free, ensuring she was pressed against the locker to keep her upright and slid his hand to her clit, stroking it in circled with just the right amount of pressure that he felt Molly clench tightly around him, her mouth falling open in a silent O.

She shuddered and panted and her skin felt like it was burning whilst all the while she tightened her grip around Sherlocks waist, kissing him with an open mouth, their breath mingling between them.

She opened her eyes as she came back to earth and met his eyes, now nearly black with how much his pupils were dilated. She mewled softly at him before kissing him again and letting her nails scrape against his scalp where her hands were still placed. He shuddered against her and his hips jolted as he thrust deeper inside of her causing her to moan again. This spurred him one leading to a furious pace with the lockers behind Molly's back shaking and banging against the floor that it was a wander nobody had interrupted them.

Burying his face into her shoulder, Molly felt his groan and bite gently at her skin as he released himself into her.

It was at that moment that she knew she had done something wrong. Sherlock had turned his head from her shoulder to her locker and she felt him tense up.

"Molly"

She waited, her heart pounding.

"Who is that?"

He pulled away from her so quickly she almost didn't feel him leave her body. She dropped to the floor, her shaky legs almost failing to catch her and she felt her eyes well up with tears. She should have said something.

"Molly." the anger in his voice was overwhelming. "why is there a photo of you with another man in your-"

Molly wouldn't look up, couldn't look up. If she looked up she knew he would be able to read her in an instant, her stupid ring finger twitched and she felt his iron hot gaze land on her hand.

"Is that…" his voice sounded so cold and broken, nothing like what it had done mere minutes ago.

"I'm sorry." she murmured back finally daring to look up. "Sherlock I'm engaged".

He was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a few little reviews for the first chapter, yes I know their characteristics are slight AU however I am trying to get back into writing! Just to assure everyone this is going to have a happy ending ( I hope!) and the undergoing full plot is about to kick off! lets see who can guess!

As ever the BBC own these character & i sadly do not.

Days had passed. Days had turned into weeks, weeks into a couple of months and it had been horrendous. Molly had gone home after _the day_ and had felt just as empty as she had the night they had shared when he faked his death. Except this time Molly was shouldering herself in an internal battle every single time Tom looked at her.

She inwardly groaned again, her inner monologue driving her insane. _Well._ it tutted at her _Not only have you once again scuppered your attempt at a happily ever after, but you're also going to ruin the life of such a kind and thoughtful human being._

Molly sighed to herself. It hadn't helped that she had spent the last few weeks feeling horrendously ill. She'd been nauseous, battling constant headaches and feeling faint. She'd assumed it was just mother nature trying to murder her from the inside out again.. but this had been going on too long.

Molly screwed up her face, groaning slightly as her phone beeped on the coffee table. She looked up, and picked it up. As ever her stomach twisted slightly as she hoped it was Sherlock, but felt the similar feeling of disappointment as she saw the caller ID of Mary.

Johns new fiancee was the friend Molly had always needed. During the time Sherlock had been dead, Mary had swooped into Johns life and brought the man back from the edge. He had started smiling and joking again, which lead to him reaching out and contacting Molly, making the three of them meet up upon occasion for dinner and from the moment Molly had started talking to her, Mary had made her feel of worth. As the months since Sherlocks return had passed, Mary had been checking in on her, knowing the back history between them and even Mollys involvement in him faking his death.

The phone kept ringing making Molly wince at the shrill tone. _I really need to change it_ she though to herself. It had been weeks since Molly had spoken to Mary and it seemed her patience had worn out. Her flat door was knocked with such force Molly honestly felt it would only be seconds before it came off the hinges.

Heaving herself up, she felt herself feeling faint again but shook her head and opened the door anyway.

'Where the bloody hell have you been?" The blonde demanded brushing past her friend and into he flat ladled with suspicious looking bags.

Molly closed the door slowly before turning round have the grace too look slightly sheepish. She nervously played with her hair and looked up at Mary.

"Well?" she demanded, putting the bags on her countertop and hauling a bottle of wine out of her bag.

"I'm sorry" Molly said calmly

"Its been a month Molly." Mary said "A whole month! I know it's been weird since Sherlock has come back but honestly? Not coming into work! No RSVP to my wedding? Have I done something wrong?" She looked hurt.

Molly finally seemed to remind her voice rushing over and getting glasses from the cupboard, eyeing the wine.

"I'm truly sorry, I've been so caught up at work and with Tom working away at the moment I think I just lost sight of myself." she responded, smiling apologetically.

Mary sighed slightly and perched onto one of the chairs around the island in her kitchen.

"Don't bullshit me. Why haven't you been round? John has invited you to dinner multiple times!"

Molly uncorked the wine, pouring generous amount into both glasses before nervously swirling it around in her glass.

"Molly, what is going on"

Molly looked back up at her best friend and grimaced slightly.

"I just can't face him. Do you remember what i told you about when he left?"

Mary nodded slightly taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, you bumped uglies"  
Molly scoffed at her friends replied

"Well. It happened again"

Mary looked shocked.

"again?! oh you are joking! What about Tom? and AGAIN! MOLLY."

She seemed to be just getting louder and louder, Molly stepped in and frowned at her.

"Can you stop shouting, I already feel awful"

Mary stared at her chewing her lip furiously, a sign her brain was working at a million miles an hour. After a brief silence, she came to a conclusion and looked at Molly.

"How was it?"

Molly stared at her best friend and snorted, which lead to Mary beginning to giggle, within seconds they were both hunched over laughing together. When they stopped and began to calm down, Mary grabbed Mollys hand and gave it a squeeze

"Why didn't you tell me Molls?"

Molly shrugged again swilling her glass of wine, she felt sick again.

"I just couldn't, I didn't want to face you and possibly run into him. You should have seen his face Mary, he saw the photo of Tom in my locker and the ring on my finger and the look he gave me. It was horrible"

Mary listened as Molly told her all about what had happened. Molly didn't realise how much she had so much to tell until it kept pouring out of her, every word offering slight release to her subconscious.

Mary listened for half an hour before Molly stopped talking. When she did she couldn't help but notice how defeated she looked, she looked tired, pale and she could almost see the heartbreak on her face.

"Well if it helps, he has been completely horrendous. I mean you remember how he let John know he was 'back' as it were! Ever since he has been working continuously, desperately trying to get John to come on ever single case with him! It's been infuriating!"

Molly smiled at her sadly.

"Any time you are mentioned by me or John he just tenses up. It did not help when we ran into Tom last week-"

Molly shuddered slightly, she remember Tom coming round and telling her about that.

"Yes he mentioned"

'Sherlock tore him apart Mols. He stood there and picked out every single little thing about him and I've never seen anyone look so shocked in my life. He called him 'Meat Dagger'"

Molly stared at Mary, feeling her heart contract slightly at the mention of how hideous Sherlock had been to Tom.

"Yes, Tom came home and told me about it."

Mary sighed and gave her hand another squeeze.

"Either way, he's going to speak to you soon Molly. I'm not having any unpleasantry at my wedding. Are you still bring Tom?"

Molly looked at her, her brow furrowed.

'Jesus, I don't know, Its not long now is it?"

"Two Weeks"

They sat in silence for a second, Molly hoping Mary would drop her wedding dates idea. Thankfully it had the right effect, she began talking about the wedding plans in full force, Molly went to take a sip of her wine again, the smell made her stomach turn so she pushed it away from her instead. It was going to be a nice evening after all.

—SHMH—

It was a week until the wedding and against her own will, Molly and agreed to be a bridesmaid last minute, which had meant Mary had demanded going for a shopping spree after she'd finished her morning at the surgery.

Molly left her flat, making sure she'd locked the door. Usually she'd just hop into a taxi to get to the surgery but after feeling ropey again all morning Molly decided a walk and some fresh air would make her feel better.

As she walked she could feel another pair of eyes on her. She looked over she shoulder and saw nothing, pulling her cherry covered cardigan a bit closer around her. She picked up her pace a little bit and was thankful when she could see the surgery up ahead, just as she began to feel herself relax Molly felt a hand grab her.

Squealing she sprung around, greeting a man with dark ginger hair with a scar along the left side of his scalp. His beard was patch in areas and looked more like absence from shaving than an attempt at growing facial hair.

'Ello Miss Hooper"

"Doctor" she corrected trying to calm her racing heart, his responded laugh made her shudder. He took a drag from a cigarette in his hand and kept his eyes on her.

" _Doctor Hooper'_ he drawled. "I just wanted you to pass on a message for me"

Molly felt herself beginning to sweat, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"W-Who To?" she stammered feeling more unnerved, his grin snide and dangerous.

He leant closer to her, the grip he had on her wrist made her squint slightly as it throbbed. Finally he was level with her ear and whispered quietly.

"Tell Mr Holmes, We found his heart"

With that he lent back and twisted her wrist sharply, causing her to shout, it throbbed awfully and his handprint was left on her skin as he let go. Molly glanced around looking for help but realised the street was eerily quiet.

"Goodbye _Doctor_ Hooper" the man said quietly before turning away from her and whistling as he walked away, Molly watched him cautiously, gritting her teeth at the pain in her wrist. As he turned down an alley Molly did what any person would do, she began to run towards the surgery, her first throbbing as she tried to carry her bag and it slipped down her arm. She got their in mere minutes throwing open the door, being greeted by a shocked Mary.

"Wh- Where-"

"Molly?'

John appeared in the doorway from his surgery looking at the dishevelled pathologist.

"Are you ok? you're as white as a sheet'

Molly felt her blood rushing in her ear, the mans words echoing in her head, she felt faint again, black dots in her vision.

'Molly?!"

She hadn't realised she had crumpled to the floor, her hear kept pounding in her chest and her stomach swirling angrily causing her to feel sick. The world started spinning and all she could see was John leaning over her calling her name before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N nice to have some more feedback from you lovely readers! the plot is about to thicken, though I'm curious nobody has picked up the clues yet! Who is the mysterious man? How is Sherlock going to react to molly being attacked? Time to find out more…

I still don't own these characters…:(

As she came round, she heard a bang as the surgery door swung open. Molly blinked sleepily till she saw black curls swarm her vision. Reaching out she tried to touch them before she yelped as pain shot through her wrist. She couldn't quite tell the voices apart or what they were saying, all she knew is one of them was extremely angry.

She blinked again several times to try and clear her vision when she felt someone touch her hand gently, enough that it wouldn't hurt it again.

"Molly"

She would know that baritone voice anywhere.

'She-Sherl-"

The chatter continued again, though two voices seemed extremely aggravated. Molly blinked again and tried to sit up right finally able to see where she was. The bright glare of the white around the hospital took a moment to let her eyes adjust. She winced when she looked down at her wrist which was now a violent shade of purple, before looking up and looking at the three people sat at her bedside.

John was standing indigently his hands clenched to fists at his side whilst Mary had a hand on his shoulder as if holding him back. In front of him was Sherlock who was standing directly at the foot of her bed, his pale complexion unnaturally red as he gave John a look that was in Molly's opinion worse than death.

Upon hearing her feeble attempt at talking, all three heads shot round and stared at her in her bed, John and Sherlock were both looking ashen faced whereas Mary rushed to her side sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh you didn't half give me a scare there Mols"

Molly looked at her her brow furrowed slightly. How had she ended up there? She had been walking to the surgery, when she had been stopped. The man! Molly's face must have paled as Mary suddenly shifted closer and put a reassuring hand on her leg, her heart monitor matching the pace of her racing heart.

"Molly, its fine, you're safe" Mary reassured her.

"We.. er.. well we saw the state of your wrist and brought you straight here, however when they heard you'd fainted and Mary said you hadn't been yourself the other night… Well they've done some tests"

Molly stared at John looking confused.

"Tests for what?"

Molly went to bring her fingers to her mouth but groaned slightly when she remembered it was her bad wrist.

"Oh you know, just the usuals, bloodwork and stuff"

Sherlock had been silent up until this point when he began to talk over John.

"which they shouldn't have done without express-"

"Sherlock. Not. Now."

The tone of John's voice was enough to stop the consulting detective who gave an over exaggerated sigh before sitting in a chair by the bed. The pause following the short outburst began to make Molly feel awkward, Mary noticed this and filled in the gaps.

"Sherlock doesn't think they should have taken blood without your consent, whereas John is looking at this from an entirely different point of view"

Molly nodded before finally deciding to explain.

"I was attacked on my way over to you… I must have exerted myself-"

"By who."

The murderous tone of Sherlock Holmes made the whole room feel colder, John looked confused whereas Mary couldn't look away.

"I.. I dont-"

"Did they hurt your wrist?"

"Yes… but"

"Was it a man?"

"I …"

"Oh will you PLEASE just spit it out"

Molly felt the same rage that she'd felt when he had returned.

"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK!"

Her voice must have echoed further down the hospital corridors and she quickly thought bad for other patients who may have been sleeping.

"You **do not** ****come into my room and start talking to me as if i am some precious client who is not talking to you fast enough. Do not insult my intelligence like that Sherlock."

Molly felt her inner goddess squeal slightly, _nobody spoke to Sherlock Holmes like that._ He had the grace to keep quiet, a slight blush raising from his cheeks. Before he could reply, the door flung open and a rather out of breath Tom stumbled into the room. He looked around the room panicked before he finally set eyes on Molly and rushed over to her bedside, grabbing at her bad hand making her squeak.

Even though he was quiet, Molly still heard Sherlock give a disgruntled whisper "Idiot"

"Oh gosh, Molly! Are you ok? What happened? I got a call, they told me you'd been hurt and I came as quick as I could…"

Molly couldn't help but smile, the poor man was flustered. She touched his cheek, ignoring the poisonous glare coming from Sherlock in the corner of the room. "Im fine" she reassured him, "I really am. Some guy just scared me a little bit and it freaked me out, I ran to the surgery and we both know my cardio is awful!" Tom chuckled at her response and kissed her softly. Molly felt her cheeks burn and couldn't meet anyone's gaze in the room.

A blessing in disguise knocked on the door, and John let her Doctor in. Seeing all of the people in the room, he demanded everyone leave apart from one person. John and Mary promised to return later after going home and showering, whereas Sherlock had refused to move. John finally dragged him out all the while angrily muttering under his breath, offering Molly, Tom and the Doctor an apologetic look.

Sherlock shrugged out of Johns and edged his way back to the bed, he took Molly's healthy hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked right at her and she could see the strain in his eyes, the true extent of how Sherlock had been coping became apparent when she saw the rings under his eyes, suggesting at least a week with little sleep.

Molly felt her stomach give a hideous twist as he suddenly let go of her hand as if she had burnt him, looked at Tom and gave him a nod before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Molly couldn't help but stare after him before remembering Tom was there. She smiled at him and shrugged at his confused look.

"This whole 'coming back from the dead' changed him slightly, he appreciates his friends more now" she offered with a smile. Tom looked as if he was going to reply, but was beaten to it by the doctor.

"Tell me Miss- my apologies, Doctor Hooper. Have you had any other fits of dizziness or fainted within the last few weeks"

Molly frowned slightly, the wine the other night.

"Yes actually, they've only been brief but have often ended with headaches"

The Doctor nodded slightly before looking through the chart again until a look of recognition crossed his face.

"We may need to run a few other tests Dr. Hooper"

"How come?!" Tom interjected, sounding panicked.

"Well it appears that your bloodwork had shown an increased amount of oestrogen in it."

Molly felt her stomach drop.

"Dr Hooper when was your last period"

Molly felt it drop further. It had been about 2 weeks before Sherlock had returned. Her heart felt tight in her chest and she couldn't breath. She took some deep breaths, her brain feverishly working out the maths.

"7 to 8 weeks ago." she answered, her throat dry.

"Have you been on any birth control?"

The questions kept coming after that, it all became a blur. Yes to this, no to that. How could she be so stupid. Tom had sat there the whole time, his grip on her hand getting tighter and tighter, as it did Molly felt her heart break a little bit more with each squeeze.

She did a urine sample, and within an hour, a lovely nurse came back to not only check on her wrist, but to say the words Molly knew had been coming hours previously.

"Congratulations Mr and Dr Hooper, it looks like you're pregnant."

Tom had burst into tears, he had hugged her and kissed her and talked non stop about how perfect this was. He talked about asking for leave from work so he could come and see her more often, about them officially moving in together. All the while, Molly had sat silently, her hand placed on her lower stomach her mind thinking about the piercing blue eyes she had been staring into earlier that day, and knowing that inside her, the same blue eyes would soon be there.

Tom had left later that night, after Molly had made him promise not to tell anyone. She needed some space and she couldn't stand staring at his extremely happy face for much longer. Once he had left, Molly was sat in her hospital bed and her mobile let out a _ding_.

Molly opened the message.

 **Who hurt you? -SH.**

Her head hurt, a strange man had threatened her, she was in hospital after discovering she was pregnant from a night with a man who could barely look at her anymore and engaged to a man ho assumed the baby that was growing in her was theirs.

Molly burst into tears, throwing her phone back onto the side table. She wept until she physically couldn't anymore, and when she had sat staring at the foot of her bed. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Wow! overwhelming response to the last chapter, i'm so glad everyone is enjoying it! i put off writing for so long but this has really helped me find my writing spirit again and i'm really excited for the story. I have put up very regular updates the last few days but just as a warning i'm back to work as of next week so don't expect it as regular!

As ever, I wish these character belonged to me, but i'm yet to get offered a writing gig at the BBC :P

The past few days had passed by seamlessly fast from Molly's perspective. Sherlock had text her at least once a day, in the middle of the night most likely deducing from afar that Tom would either have gone home or gone to sleep.

Molly hadn't replied to a single one yet and she knew she was clutching at straws, Mary's wedding was approaching at such a speed that Molly felt slightly sick from it all. Saying that it could just be the morning sickness which had descended upon Molly like hell on earth, where the only thing she could just about stomach was peanut butter sandwiches. She tried to ignore the overwhelming news of her pregnancy over the passing weekend, mainly because she had no idea how to handle the news. Should she tell Sherlock? More importantly should she tell Tom whose heart was likely to be left broken after she came clear about her one night wonder.

Molly sighed, shuffling the paperwork that was in front of her on the desk. She had come back to work Monday morning feeling nauseous and exhausted, she'd tried to write out a pro and con list of how to approach the problem of her pregnancy, however she'd ended up with equal lists on either side.

Not only was that an issue, but the threat from the strange man had left her feeling uneasy, _Tell Mr Holmes we found his heart._ The words had echoed in her brain continuously, casting a shadow over her shoulder for the past few days. She had tried to find a cryptic pattern, look for a code that would mean something different but every suggestion her brain had made, left her feeling further away from the problem.

The lab door swung open and Molly jumped, squeaking loudly. Sherlock and his godforsaken Belstaff swept into the room with John not far behind him.

"Molly." His tone was not pleasant.

"Sherlock!"

John protested behind him, with a very tired expression on his face, clearly that had been bickering again.

"Well she wont respond to my insistent text messaging and I want to know why!" he replied shortly, his cool blue gaze settling on Molly and making her heart skip a beat.

"Molly" he began again, this time only focussing on her and walking a lot closer to her, his body giving off a heat that left her cheeks flushed pink.

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or maybe Molly was beginning to become immune to his charming nature but Molly stood her ground and look up at the man whose child she was definitely carrying.

"Yes." She replied, refusing to step backwards away from him. He paused momentarily, looking her up and down before frowning slightly. Shaking his head, she watched his eyes narrow slightly before he recalled his previous trail of thought.

'You were attacked by someone last week ad you have et to explain yourself."

Moly bristled at his demanding tone and walked around her desk away from him.

"Because it was none of your business Sherlock"

She put her clipboard down again and rested her hands on the desk, wincing slightly as her bruised wrist felt the pressure. Sherlock watched her before going to the other side of the desk placing his hands either side of hers and looking right at her.

"If you get hurt it is most definitely my business" he countered, his tone wavering slightly that it almost sounded like he cared. Shaking her head, Molly ignored him, reminding herself it was not above him to use her devotion to him as a weapon in the past.

"It was just a guy" she replied shortly, meeting his gaze.

"What guy? what did he look like? I presume he didn't give a name."

Molly sighed again, feeling her stomach churn. Now would definitely not be a good time to throw up. She felt another surge of annoyance at his dumb questioning

"Funnily enough no, Sherlock he didn't. He was too busy trying to scare the hell out of me to stop for pleasantries."

Sherlock gave a short bark of laughter, laced with bitterness.

"In fact all he said was to warn you"

That recaptured his attention, he leant closer to her across the desk and Molly held her position, desperately trying not inhale too much as the smell of him was driving her insane.

"What did he say Molly"

Molly paused, she had really come up with nothing and as much as she pained to say it, it would help to have his enormous brain to give her some answers. After deliberating in her head whether to tell him or not, she came to a conclusion.

"He told me They know about your heart"

Molly watched the colour drain from Sherlocks face and he stumbled backwards slightly. John, who had watched their discussion reacted similarly, his eyes widened and he too seemed to lose the colour in his face. Neither man spoke whereas Molly grew more and more aggravated until she exploded.

"WILL SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING"

Sherlock looked at John and then back at Molly.

"It seems your boyfriend in IT is playing another game"

Molly felt a chill run down her spine, it couldn't be Moriarty, he was dead dammit. Molly had performed his autopsy herself and had taken a great pleasure in seeing his cold dead body. She looked stunned and felt her heart rate increase and a cold sweat break out across her skin.

"It.. It cant be" She whispered to the men. Sherlock seemed to snap back to life again and grabbed her good hand.

"What did he look like? The man?A s much detail as you can remember it's very important!"

"He was ginger, had a rugged beard and he liked to whistle" she offered, seeing the disappointment in Sherlocks eyes.

"Is that it?"

The bluntness of his voice hit her like a brick and Molly snatched her hand away from Sherlocks.

"What do you mean is that it!" She cried

"Well i would have thought given your close proximation to the man that you would have been able to tell me a bit more than his whistling habits Molly."

Molly felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I know you're no detective but surely anyone with half a mind and a will to live their life happily would have paid more attention to the details" Molly wished he would stop talking.

"Though given your track record, you quite like the idea of a completely psychopath wooing you off your feet just so that you feel _wanted"_

His words cut through her like a hot butter in knife and before she could react, Molly reached out and slapped him across the face, the force behind it turned his head and immediately left an angry red mark on his pale complexion.

"Dont You ever talk to me like that, not now, not ever. Now get out of my lab!" She shouted at him.

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue and thought again, his eyes glinting dangerously in the harsh lighting of the lab.

"NOW."

She shouted again, feeling herself get dizzy. Before she could shout again, she rushed over to the bin by her desk and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Sherlock rushed to her side, grabbing her hair when she flinched away from him. With all the dignity she had left she pushed him away and stood up, closing her eyes to fight the waves of dizziness. After a few seconds she looked past Sherlock and at John.

"Can you get Mary to pop down after her shift?"

"Are you o-"

"please?'

John nodded, not risking being at the wrath of the small pathologist and one of her slaps.

"Yes Ma'am"

Walking over to Sherlock John touched his shoulder, encouraging him to stand up. The detective stopped and stared at the woman in front of him and paused, he looked at her again, his cheek a fiery red.

"Something is different about you" he murmured to her.

Molly felt her heart stutter, he knew.

"I can't read what it is, how did you become so difficult to read?" he continued.

Molly blushed slightly and sat back away from him.

"I'll work it out Molly." he said, pausing "I wont let you get hurt again."

He left after that, John apologising to her before chasing after him, his quiet shouts echoing in the corridors of the hospital.

Molly sat still for a few moments chewing her lower lip, she couldn't work out whether his penultimate statement was meant for her or for the man he now knew about.

All Molly knew is she needed to act… and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So its been a really good week for my imagination, again such positive responses to the last chapter! Much Love to you all who are following or favouriting my story! As ever, the characters are the BBC's!

Telling Mary had been a complete nightmare. The blonde had gone from pale white to bright red and started squealing grabbing at Molly's uterus which left her feeling sick again. Once she'd been to the toilet, Mary had calmed slightly, yet still spoke to her at a million miles an hour.

She asked about Tom, about Sherlock and upon speaking had realised the issue. Molly then had to spend half an hour of stuttering and wide eyes before she finally had a chance to ask for her help. _Does she tell Sherlock?_

They sat and discussed the situation from a millions different angles, it wouldn't be fair to Tom but would Sherlock even step up as a future father? The man had the emotional range of a teaspoon and was known for his cool disregard towards _sentiment_. And thats all Molly could consider the tiny bean of a human growing inside of her, it was sentimentality at it's highest.

"What about saying it's Tom's?" Molly felt her morals lowering as Mary gave her a angry glare.

"No."

"Say its actually the new Baby Jesus"

Molly flinched as a paper ball hit her in the face.

"You have to tell him you know."

Molly sighed and looked at her best friend.

"Which one?" Molly questioned, an eyebrow raised at the irony. It was a very good question. Which one?

—-SH/MH—-

The wedding had come round awfully quick, Molly blessed the gods up above that she had found out early about her pregnancy because at least she knew she could still fit in to her canary yellow dress.

As she attached the ribbon to her hair, which she'd pulled back to keep out of her face, Molly heard the door open and her chest tightened. Only upon hearing the keys hit her table top she felt herself relax. The run in with the strange man had really left her nerves shot to bits, that mixed with her impending pregnancy hormones left Molly a ticking time bomb.

"Are you nearly ready sweetheart"

Molly huffed slightly before preparing herself to be the doting girlfriend again.

"I'm just coming!" she called back.

She finally smoothed her dress over herself, his hands lingering on her stomach, her time was running out, soon she'd start to show.

She met Tom in the living room who was eating some toast, until he stopped mid bite.

'You look…"

Molly felt her eyes prick with tears, how could a human being be so kind. Maybe sociopaths were her type!

"Thanks" she replied meekly before reaching and taking his hand.

"Let's go"

It was a beautiful affair. John and Mary looked happier than was humanly possible as they danced together. Molly had noticed Sherlock flirting with a girl with long brown hair earlier in the evening and deliberately upped her game with Tom, hugging and kissing him whenever she could feel the eyes of the detective on her.  
When he played his piece on the violin, Molly felt her eyes fog up again, he's only ever played this blasted song once. Just before he left her, he'd sat and played for hours, and it was easily recognisable to her. After it had finished, the merriment continued and Molly danced with Tom, he placed one of his hands on her stomach and Molly was quick to brush it away, berating him in a hushed tone. As she leant up to kiss him on the cheek she watched Sherlock look around the room before leaving, as quickly as she could, she told Tom she felt slightly ill and needed some air and would he get her some water. After he agreed and walked off, Molly made her way into the cool night air, the gentle music from the reception was echoing around the grounds and Molly looked around in awe of how beautiful it was.

"Running away from the party?" a deep baritone voice spoke quietly next to her. Letting out a gasp Molly spun round coming face to face with Sherlock.

"Or just running away in general?" he continued, looking around the grounds.

Molly felt herself tense slightly before thinking of a response.

"You shouldn't of called him Meat Dagger again!"

She answered hotly.

"I can call him what I please, the man is an idiot" Sherlock retorted with a scoff.

"Why do you do it?" She plead with him, hurt lacing her voice. "why do you deliberately try and hurt me?"

Sherlock remained quiet for a few moments.

'You promised me" he answered.

"Pardon?" she replied, looking confused.

"You promised me you'd wait. Dammit Molly Do you know how it felt? Coming home, realising everything I had done was over just to come back and find you engaged to another man?"

Molly couldn't distinguish the difference between shame and anger burning inside of her.

"A letter, Sherlock thats all i would have needed!"

"I told you-"

That it would **ruin the bloody operation I remember"** she bit back.

"I did it to keep you safe!"

"You did it because you're selfish!"

The silence that fell between them was colder than the night air they were standing in. Molly exhaled harshly, her heart pounding in her chest; he was utterly infuriating!

She turned fully to face him.

"what did you expect of me, I helped you! I gave you my word I would tell nobody and had to watch that poor man suffer through the seven hells Sherlock! Do you know what it feels like to have your heart absolutely obliterated _time and time again!_ "

She almost respected the fact that he stayed quiet, his eyes unblinking and watching her.

"I waited, I waited and I waited. Not one sign Jesus! Not even from your brother!"

Sherlock opened his mouth to interrupt but Molly continued talking. her pitch rising slightly with every inhale of breath.

"And then I met Tom! And he was kind and considerate and didn't tell me how small my mouth was, or that I tired to hard! Instead he asked me for coffee, not just requested that he have _NO MILK AND TWO BLOODY SUGARS"_

She couldn't help it, she felt years of agony pouring out of her soul and all the great consulting detective could do was stand there with an open mouth, a vein throbbing dangerously in his neck.

"Do you know how much it pains me, knowing that I can never have that with you? That you can't make me feel the way he does!"

Whatever she had said, Molly was certain for a second that he wasn't listening. It wasn't until the last words slipped from her mouth that all of a sudden, the shutters in his brain were blown open. He took a step towards Molly, his face incredibly close to hers, his words a rushed whisper.

"Pray forgive me for wanting to keep you alive, I would suffer the torture, the scrutinising agony of being away from the only people i regard as friend all over again, if it meant you would be safe! I have made thousands of mistakes in the past, hurt people beyond belief, I have turned anyone away who has ever seemed to make me into a better man but don't you dare compare me to the meat head of a boyfriend that you have decided to drop your knickers for!"

Molly's response was quick and full of heat.

"That is my fiancee you are talking about!"

"Yet we both know that not for a second you were thinking about him whilst you had your legs wrapped around my waist in the changing room of that hospital don't we!"

Molly inhaled sharply, her stomach twisting, Sherlock acknowledged her silence and continued.

"That you didn't even consider your precious _fiancee_ " he spat the word out "whilst you begged me to fuck you harder!"

Molly blushed crimson, her eyes meeting his, both of them flashing with rage. Sherlock took a breath before feeling her hand move to hit him. He caught her good wrist with his hand and stared at her before dipping his head and crashing their lips together.

"Molly?!"

They both froze, lips still attached, whilst Molly hoped they were enough of a secluded area that her fiancee would not be able to see them.

"Molly are you still out here?"

She relaxed slightly, pulling her lips away from Sherlock. After a few more cries, Tom returned inside and Molly stepped away from Sherlock shaking her head. Her mind worked at a million miles an hour whilst she tried to comprehend what had happened. She knew this was the moment, she had to tell Sherlock the truth.

"There is something I need to tell you"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay so that was a lovely reaction to my cliffhanger, I'm sorry I predominantly write at night so that when i feel a little crueller and leave you guys holding on! Hehe. Much Love to all who have reviewed/favoured/followed this story!

Molly opened her eyes and looked up, Sherlock was gone. As if he was part of nature himself he'd evaporated and Molly couldn't handle anymore. She started to cry and stood in the dark until she finally calmed down. With a new sense of determination she walked back to the wedding, where she took Tom's hand and brought him home.

Molly could remember the pain she felt when she had watched her first pet cat die when she was eleven, it was mind and body consuming and she felt like she was drowning. In hindsight, she shouldn't have expected a different reaction from Tom.

"You're leaving me?"

The pain in his voice made Molly cry, she cried her way through an explanation, telling him she'd never be what he wanted because she couldn't move pass Sherlock. Thankfully this part didn't come as much of s surprise to her fiancee, they'd discussed Sherlock before they'd started dating, and Molly had said she had an unhealthy fascination with the Detective. He cried.

Through their joint tears, Tom was gentle, he hugged her and let them both cry as they mourned what could have been a perfect relationship with a happy ending they both deserved. Surely it was meant to be harder than this? Molly wondered as she told him about what had happened when Sherlock had returned and the truth over the paternity of her child.

Even then he didn't shout, he just looked heartbroken, they stayed up until the early hours of the morning, until Molly took her engagement ring off and placed it in Tom's hand. As he stood to leave Molly burst into a fresh set of tears, and felt a little part of her die as he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Make sure he gives you what you deserve Mols, if not…" he paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know where I am."

Molly nodded and watched Tom leave from her window, she couldn't remember how long she cried for, but finally she fell asleep on her sofa, only to be awoken in the morning by a letter being pushed under her door.

Molly stood up looking confused, she tried to look out of her window onto the street but there was nobody around, it was barely dawn.

Shaking her head, Molly picked the letter up and opened it cautiously, not recognising the handwriting. An overwhelming sense of dread filled her as she read the letter.

 _Doctor Hooper,_

 _Tell him his heart isn't going to be beating much longer._

 _After all, what if he finds out your little secret?_

 _See you soon. :)_

Shaking, Molly dropped the letter, she stumbled back towards her couch, her brain frozen by panic. She looked into every part of her flat that was covered by shade and frowned, what if they could see her now? She knew it was irrational, if anyone was going to attack they would have done it while she was asleep, then again…

Molly grabbed her phone which was on her coffee table and even though she didn't want to, she knew there was only one person she could talk to.

 **I need your help. -MH.**

Molly put her phone down and sat silently, within seconds she had a message back.

 **I'm on my way. Are you hurt?-SH**

 **No. Scared. -MH.**

It took ten minutes until she heard hurried footsteps rush up her flight of stairs. Although her flat was lovely and cheap for the area, it was difficult to get up and down them steps every day, especially after an all-nighter at Barts. Her front door swung open as Sherlock came rushing in, he knelt immediately in front of her, his cool blue eyes searching her face and body for marks.

"What happened" he asked quietly

Molly stared at him, her voice failing her. She nodded towards the general direction of the note which was on the floor a few feet away, daunting Molly. Sherlock followed her gaze and walked over, picking it up and reading it.

"Little Secret" he murmured, looking at Molly. She looked own, avoiding his gaze.

"probably just my crush on you; everyone knows about it"

Sherlock frowned re-reading the letter.

"It can't be. The code in which this letter is formulated suggests that the third line is hinting towards something you know but I don't"

He paused, re-reading.

"Molly… What aren't you telling me?"

Molly felt her stomach lurch and she had to close her eyes to avoid the now normal feeling of nausea swirling around in her body. She could feel her heart beating faster and felt dizzy. Boldly, she opened her eyes and stared at Sherlock.

"Nothing" She replied, meeting his gaze. She quickly stood up and walked towards her kitchen, heading for the sink to get a glass of water. Before she could reach it, Sherlock grabbed her wrist.

"Don't make me deduce it Molly" he warned her, his eyes still looking concerned at her.

"Sherlock.."

"Be honest with me!"

They both stood in silence, Molly refused to speak and felt her heart sink as his eyes began looking all over her, no doubt picking up all of the little signals, she knew a brain like his would not take long to work out what the secret was, it was just a matter of waiting. She watched her eyes filling with tears as Sherlocks eyes widened, his hand dropped her wrist as of it was fire. He looked her up and down again, clearly trying to find a different reason. Minutes past before his eyes came and met hers.

"You're pregnant" He said with finality in his voice.

Molly looked at him, her cheeks red and a single tear falling down her face.

"I meant to tell-"

"How long have you known?"

His words were cutting through her like a hot knife through butter. She could tell under the calm he was giving off, he was panicking.

"It's not about-"

"How Long!" His shout made her jump and she backed away from him slightly, her eyes wide. Taking a breath Molly decided to try and not stammer, to stay strong.

"A few weeks. Since I was in hospital"

The silence between them was deadly.

"Are you sure its.. "

"Yours?"

"Yes"

"100% Sherlock"

The silence continued, he began to pace and Molly let him. She sat back on her sofa and waited.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Molly was shocked by his question, it was unlike Sherlock to ever sound vulnerable.

"Oh it would have been the shame… I mean who else would be stupid enough to have unprotected sex!"

Molly felt like she'd been slapped.

"I wasn't expecting you to turn up out of thin air and jump in the cloakroom!" She argued back

"Well it doesn't surprise me.. infatuated with me for years" his words were like poison and the hit Molly with such anger. " I should have known you'd get yourself knocked up the moment you had the chance… to trap me to you!"

Molly gasped. Sherlock stared at her again, his eyes focussing on her stomach before he took off, his coat billowing behind him. Molly slammed her flat door on him and was shaking with anger, how could he even suggest thats all she was interested in? That all she wanted was a way to keep him to herself. Letting out a scream Molly threw the glass in her hand and it shattered all over her front door.

What was she going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I wasn't very happy with the last chapter, and dont worry i promise soon things are gunna start getting a bit happier. I didn't mean to make sherlock come across as such an idiot, but can you imagine what his mind would be doing? The world leading anti-sentiment suddenly finding out he has a child! Madness! anyway onwards and upwards.

Whilst it had been a horrible few days after her last meeting with Sherlock where she had dropped the worlds biggest bombshell on the consultive detective, time had shown Molly that as everyday passed she was finding herself more and more angry and the complete and utter idiot.

As far as Mary had kept her in the loop Sherlock had thrown himself into work, had been working cases nonstop and therefore dragging John out with him at all hours of the night much to the annoyance of his new wife.

Molly had updated Mary on the entire situation and what had happened between her and Sherlock whilst she was giving first aid to several suspects in her lab. They had just been about to go on a tea run when the door to the lab swung open.

Hauling him by the back of the coat, John was pulling a disheveled looking Sherlock towards her. He let goo and let him sprawl awkwardly against one of the lab benches, where he used to once hunch over with one of her expensive microscopes.

"John?" Molly said looking startled, her hands jumping to her now beginning to show stomach.

"Test Him-"

"I told you it's for a -"

"NO. You do not get to talk! Molly. Test Him"

The bitterness between the two best friends was tense and Molly had a gut feeling that some of the bruises around Sherlocks eyes were not just from cases.

"Test him?" She asked confused "For what?"

"If. He. Is. Clean." John bit out, a vein throbbing dangerously in his temple.

Molly stared at him, feeling a weeks worth of anger bubble inside of her _Clean_ the word echoed in her head almost mocking her.

"clean?" she stated to John, before looking down and walking to stand in front of Sherlock. He looked up under his unruly fringe, his eyes settling on her.

Her hand reached out and whipped across his face, the slap resonating around the room causing Mary to gasp and John to wince. Once wasn't enough, she could hear the words he's spat at her weeks ago

" to trap me to you

 **to trap me to you**

 **TO TRAP ME TO YOU!"**

Her hand hit his face twice more, leaving his head reeling and him pulling a face full of pain. She was almost choking on her words and felt as if she was going to burst into tears if she wasn't so mad.

"How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with. And how dare you betray the love of your friends. Say you're sorry!" She demanded.

"Sorry your engagement is over" he drawled at her, rubbing his face "Though I'm grateful for the lack of a ring"

She felt ice drip down her spine.

'Stop It" she growled at him, her eyes full of hurt and anger "Just stop it!"

John pushed past her and they began talking again, all the while Molly felt herself stumble slightly. she steadied herself on the bench focussing on steadying her heart rate. She watched as Sherlock swanned towards the door, her words seemingly have done nothing to him. As he stood in the doorway waving his phone declaring the game being on, Molly met his gaze and stared at him for a second before looking down at her shaking hands. As she glanced up through her eyelashes, she saw his eyes rest on her stomach for a second, before he swept out of the door.

The rest of the day had passed relatively normal, she'd worked her way through her back log of paperwork and was shutting the door to her office, when she heard a beaker smash. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she turned around and found Sherlock barely illuminated in the dark lab.

"Jesus!" She squeaked, resting her head against the door. "Sherlock what the _fuck_ are you playing at?!"

"Well, I came to apologise." he replied, stepping more into the light that the eery blue of her lab lightened his face. "Though now I may need to buy you a replacement beaker. Why is it so dark in here"

"Why are you here Sherlock" she asked with a bored voice ignoring his delaying tactics.

There was a brief silence as he leant over and turned on one of her lamps, killing the room with a dull light.

"I should not have.. said the things I said when I last saw you" he replied, pausing briefly "You and Tom…"

"The night you came over"

She finally straightened her head again and met his gaze, his cheek was pink from her slaps earlier in the day and possibly turning into a bruise. As she looked him over, he fidgeted, his hands nervously playing with his coat sleeve.

"Is that it then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'd very like to help you" he said at the same time.

"What?!" they both asked each other standing a few feet apart.

"You first" Molly stated, watching him.

"I'd like.. Well. " he started and frowned looking at his feet "I'd like to offer you assistance. In terms of your- our child"

Molly felt her mouth loosen, she must have looked shocked as Sherlock gave a brief chuckle.

"I understand the way I reacted wasn't exactly gentlemanly Molly, but I would hope you'd think better of me than leaving a woman that I… very much care about.." he stuttered slightly, his cheeks flushing as he continued "in a situation such as this by herself"

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing, surely this was a dream! She pinched herself slightly and winced. Nope. Not a dream.

However, she couldn't forget what he had said, or let him win her over after the embarrassment he had caused her in the afternoon.

"We need to sit down and properly talk about this Sherlock, maybe dinner or coffee. I'm utterly exhausted from today and am not in the mood to try and work out what you have just said" she told him, picking up her bag that had slipped to the floor.

"Tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah if you like" she replied, stepping towards him. Her hand came up towards is face and she couldn't help but giggle when he flinched.

"I really got you good didn't I?" she asked, her fingertips brushing his face.

"Just a little bit, hell of a swing on you" he replied.

They fell into silence as Molly realised how close they were standing together, clearing her throat she went to talk as Sherlock leant down and kissed her. She felt her back relax and she sunk into the kiss, her hand placed against his sharp cheekbones. It felt like forever when they both pulled apart, and Molly watched a genuine smile grow on Sherlocks face.

"Tomorrow?" he asked again

"Tomorrow" Molly confirmed "Goodnight Sherlock." she murmured to him, her cheeks pink as she left him in her lab, thriving in the feeling of him watching her leave.

As she got outside, she inhaled through her nose sharply, the cool air levelling her head. As she opened her eyes, she was face to face with the same man who had found her in the street months ago.

"No.." she began

"I told you we would collect his heart _Dr._ Hooper" the man's smile made her blood run cold.

'What" she asked then rethought 'SHERLO-"

Her scream was interrupted as a man came behind her placing his hand over her mouth and forcefully dragged her to the car.

She was thrown in and Molly cowered, her hands coming up to the window, outside she saw Sherlock run outside of the hopsital, his eyes looking around manically before he settled on her face behind the window

"MOLLY!" he shouted making his way towards her. The car roared into action and pulled away leaving Sherlock behind in the middle of the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock watched the car disappear into the distance. his heart was racing so fast that he thought for a second he was going to possibly have a heart attack. He let out a shirt roar of anguish kicking a rouge stone on the floor so hard it flew a few metres before bouncing and coming to a stop.

His mind was working at a thousand miles an hour, if he had just left with her, if he had read that bloody note for what it was.

He growled again grabbing his phone from his pocket, staring at it wandering who to call first, he could call his brother, demand the forces of Great Britain came together to turn over ever stinking stone within the UK to find Molly, or Greg, get Scotland Yard on an inane search to find her.

Sherlock paused again palming his phone, he scrolled through his contacts staring at name after name of people he could ask.

He paused when he heard a scuffling of feet near him, jolting his head upwards he walked towards the figure, quietly realising it was one of the homeless network. He grabbed a £50 note from his pocket and shoved it into the hand of the woman, and in a eerily calm voice mumbled

"Find me the name of the people who just stole Molly Hooper. i want a name and I want it within 12 Hours. Tell anyone who helps you that they will receive this as a down payment and a final fee on her safe return'.

The smaller woman stared at him, her eyes not able to hold the ferocity of his as she looked down and nodded.

"Of course "

She walked away into the night. Watching her, Sherlock pulled out his phone, wrote a single line of Text and hitting send.

SH/MH

The silence within the Gentlemen's club was astounding, it was the only true place Mycroft could escape the tediousness of the rest of the world. He stared openly at a slice of cake which was in a glass cabinet across the room, silently scolding himself for wanting to eat it. His small reverie was interrupted when he felt his mobile phone vibrate from inside his suit pocket. Without taking his eye off of the cake, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down briefly at the message.

The silence of the Gentlemen's club was broken by a single sentence.

"Oh Brother mine, what have you got yourself into now"

SH/MH

The sharp snap of a whip echoed in the air, even in the current humidity, the crack of the whip echoed as if it were a cold winters day. Beneath the whip, a large gentlemen moaned, his back rising to meet the whip, leaving a bright red strip across his back, stark against the contrast of his alabaster skin.

Another moan echoed across the room, though this one came from a mobile phone. Standing up calmly, the soft click of heels echoed off of the four walls of the dungeon, the peace and tranquility suddenly broken at an intake of breath and the sound of the whip dropping to the floor.

'Mmmmmmm?!' The muffled sound of confusion came from the man. He could hear the sound of the door being opened

"You'll have to excuse me Mr Johnson, it seems I have a prior engagement, stay here like a good boy until I'm back'

The silky voice of Irene Adler answered, shutting the door behind her.

SH/MH

The phone would not stop beeping. John groaned as Mary finally hit him in the stomach

"Will you just answer the bloody phone?! He wont go away!"

John grunted reaching his hand out blindly to reach for his phone, picking up he grimaced as the harsh artificial lighting hit his eyes, he read the message waiting on his phone and all of a sudden felt very awake.

John re-read message, roughly shaking his wife.

"Mary, he needs us"

John shot out of bed, leaving his phone on the pillow next to his wife. Rolling over Mary opened her eyes and they widened, she took a shuddering breath staring at the line of text.

I need your help. They've taken Molly-SH.


End file.
